


Sam's Near Death Experience

by Bunnylordofdoom, waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Crack, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylordofdoom/pseuds/Bunnylordofdoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this happened when Autumn, Em, Death, and I are on Skype and are getting imaginative. This has so much crack. Read if you must, this was thought up in a few minutes, sprinkled with a little porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Near Death Experience

From down the hall way Sam could hear some ungodly sound. He wasn't sure why, because he'd left Dean gagged after their last altercation. His new demon side could get nasty. Sam had grabbed his gun and made his way down to the door. He leant in close, moving his hair away from his ear so he could try to make out what was happening on the other side. He couldn't hear much, there were breathy sounds and someone sounded in pain. Sam brought his gun up and steady himself before he pulled the handle down and flung open the door. Sam froze and swore his whole body tried to convulse into himself as his whole life flashed before his eyes. These were his dying moments, he knew that much and he saw everything. Their father teaching them to hold a rifle, Dean taking care of his injuries and reading him stores, Bobby playing baseball with them, Jess, Kevin, Ellen, Ruby, everything leading up to this moment. The moment when his eyes were assaulted by the vision of Dean (now demon) tied to the bottom of his bed by the men of letters hand cuffs having his ass pounded home by Cas who looked so far gone by his pleasure Sam swore he'd seen that look on a porno or two.  
"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL?!" Both eyes flickered to him momentarily but only once seemed slightly concerned.  
"Mmmmm Cas harder!" Dean pushed back against Cas' ministrations and Sam recoiled in horror. He spun trying to make a hasty exit only to find the door locked.  
"What??" He tried the handle, but it wouldn't open, "Why is it?"  
"Sorry Sam I had to ensure he wouldn't escape" Cas' words were broken up by grunts as he continued to thrust into Dean.  
"OH MY GOD STOP" Sam covered his ears and curled into the wall. "Let me out right now, I swear to god!" Sam couldn't hear Dean chuckling but he did hear him let out another long moan.  
"No don't stop Cas I'm so close!" Sam let out the worlds most shameful screech in the history of 11 year old children and ran towards the bathroom. He missed the door because he had his eyes closed and subsequently hit the wall at top speed and knocked himself out. Dean glanced over at his now unconscious brother and laughed. "Serves him right, aye Cas?" Cas merely grunted behind him and pushed him further into the mattress.  
"He will be very mad." Cas whispered, "He may even exorcise you..."  
"Kinky ah..."


End file.
